Your Lie In April Change Of Story
by Appleaj
Summary: Kaori survived her surgery what will happen after that? will she finally tell Kousei her lie n april


This fanfiction is if Kaori survived surgery and somehow lived a normal life after (I just don't want my girl to die) so if I get a few things wrong with what happens within the actual show take it as my mistake. Thank you hope you enjoy ( I also do not own your lie in april in anyway and this is just for entertainment)

Going into surgery I was thinking about how Kousei was going on stage soon; I desperately wish to perform with him again. I have to hold. I have to get through this. I have to go back on the stage with him. I was scared to go into this surgery but i was also relieved. If I die here I won't have to worry about my sickness anymore. if I live I can play accompanied by Kousei. If I die I hope Kousei gets my letter. But if I live what would? I do would I tell him? Would I keep pretending to like Watari. No, that's just wrong. Then the doctors fully had me under the anesthesia and I was asleep.

I woke up in my hospital bed and look around. I bring my hand up to my chest to feel my heartbeat. I feel it beating then let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm alive." I whisper quietly to myself. Right as I said that a nurse came in and saw that I was awake, she let out a smile and went to tell the doctors that I woke up. When the doctors came in the asked me questions about if I was in any pain and how I felt. After all that was done with the nurse asked me if I wanted her to call and tell my parents and friends that i'm okay. I told her that she could call my parents but not my friends. I wanted to surprise them. She gets the phone and brings it to me and says.

"I think it's better if you tell them yourself." with a smile on her face. I smile and take the phone from her hand. After telling Mom and Dad and hearing their happy voices I asked when i'm getting discharged. They say in a few days so we can make sure you are okay. They also told me to be careful with what I do and put physical activities on hold for a while as i heal.

For the next few days Mom and Dad would come to visit me but i really couldn't wait to surprise my friends at school.

It's finally time for me to go to school and I can't wait to see my friends and see how they react to seeing getting ready I think about how what they will say.

"BYE MOM AND DAD IM LEAVING FOR SCHOOL." I yell while i'm leaving out the door. They yell something back but i was already gone and didn't listen.

I finally get to school and i see kousei watari and tsubaki talking. Kousei looks sad and Watari is just patting him on the back, tsubaki just looks concerned. Hoping seeing me will cheer them up I walk over to them.

"Hi guys how's it going did you miss me? Oh Friend A, how did your piano competition go?" I ask in a cheerful voice. They all just stare at me blankly then Watari and Tsubaki both said at the same time.

" KAORI YOU'RE ALIVE!" Then Watari asked why I didn't call him so I just answered with.

"I just wanted to surprise you that's all." Right after that I looked to Kousei. He was crying so much and saying things I couldn't understand. The only words I could understand was happy. the n right then tsubaki hugged me really tight.

"Tsubaki. Be, Careful. Can't. Breathe!" I forced out of me trying to get away. She apologized then let go. Then right afterward Kousei gave me a hug, but it wasn't tight it was quite week.

"Friend A, you never answered how your competition went!" he finally calmed down with the crying enough to say something.

"I-I won the competition but i've decided to stay here for school." then he finally lets go of me as well. Just looking at him a yearn to tell him my little secret but I don't know how he would react or if he would feel the same way.

(I was gonna make this chapter longer but I also wanted to get it up tonight so yea. If there's a few grammar mistakes im sorry feel free to address anything i did wrong and i hope you enjoyed. Also i'm gonna put this on a different account later and take it off this one. I just couldn't post rn. The other account is called rainthekitty.)


End file.
